Forgotten Past
by darkangel1302301
Summary: Hikari is still loosing to Kei and she wants to be no. 1 no matter what. This is because she made a promise with someone. When that special someone returns, will he be competition for Kei? HikarixKei HikarixKyo
1. Hikari's promise

"Kei just wait and you wait and see! I'll beat you next time!" I shouted tired from trying to meet his at running laps. I panted heavily as he watched me not even having a hard time breathing.  
"Sure you will." He smirked, "Miss Rank Two." He walked off.  
I was on the floor still trying to get my breath back.  
*It's okay* Megumi wrote. *You'll get there someday!* she smiled.  
"No she won't." Tadashi whispered.  
*I know but just give her some confidence* she wrote back.  
I got annoyed, "You guys, I'm still here!"  
*Don't worry* Megan wrote, *You're the second best in the whole school!*  
But that's exactly what annoyed me. I hated being number two. I had to be number one.

I walked towards the shower rooms and let the water pour on me. What would it take for me to be number one?  
"I have to be number one…" I whispered cupping my face in my hands.  
"Why?" A voice asked.  
I looked around and saw Akira standing near her locker.  
"No reason." I replied looking away, "I just like being first."  
She laughed, "I know you a little better than that." She started walking away.  
I looked down, shut my eyes and shouted, "I made a promise!"  
She looked confused, "To whom?"  
"To a friend, that I wouldn't lose to anyone until we meet again." I whispered.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about?" she said still not understanding.  
"I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in my towel, "Let's go get some tea." I smiled.

"So wait, you told your childhood friend, who you trained with, that you wouldn't lose to anyone until you guys meet again?" she said understanding, while we sat in the green house drinking tea.  
"Umhum." I nodded sipping the hot tea, hoping it wouldn't spill, "That's why I have to defeat Kei."  
"So this Kyo," she asked cutting a piece of her cake, "What's your relationship with him?"  
"Were just childhood friends," I replied, "My dad would train him too."  
"I see." She said trying to register it all.  
"Well then," I said getting off the couch, "I better get going?"  
"Where?" Akira asked still sitting down.  
"I'm going to practice basketball before I challenge Kei to a match!" I said full of energy as I ran towards the basketball court.

"Ready Hikari?" Tadashi asked, holding the ball on the basket ball court.  
I nodded and ran straight for Tadashi. Tadashi was really good at basketball so I asked him to give me a little training before the match. I ran forward and snatched the ball from him, I ran towards the basket I scored.

"I win!" I jumped up and down.  
"Lucky shot." He whispered.  
I laughed. I thanked Tadashi and ran towards the library to find Kei.  
"Kei!" I yelled slammed the doors open.  
"Keep it down!" he whispered frowning, "What is it?"  
"I challenge you to a basketball match!" I whispered loudly.  
He sighed and got out of his chair. He walked out of the library and I followed him to the basketball court.

"Don't be too surprised." I said while dribbling the ball, "Basketball was my best sport when I was younger!"  
He smirked, "Then this will be interesting." He can running towards me.

-7 minutes later-

"Why does it always turn out this way!" I yelled annoyed as I was flat on the floor.  
"And I was actually looking forward to this match." He complained.

He was about to walk away when he heard a voice from behind, "I expected a little more out of you Hikari-chan."  
He turned around and saw that I had a shocked expression on my face.  
I stuttered, "K-Kyo?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Kyo's return

**Chapter 2**

"It's been a while Hikari." He smirked at me and pulled me off the floor and held me close.  
My mouth was hanging below me and my face was still pale. He looked at me and chuckled just before Kei grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kyo.  
"And you are?" Kei asked him and he slid his hand around my waste. I was still in shock and had no reaction.  
"Kyo." He said as he stuck his hand out requesting a shake. Kei didn't move he continued to glare at him. Kyo laughed again, "and you are?"  
"Kei." He replied.  
"I don't care what your name is. I meant to Hikari." He smirked and I heard Kei getting mad.

I snapped out of my shock, "Were friends." I said pushing Kei's hand down. "Kyo when did you get back to Japan?" I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me.  
"Yesterday actually. I had to come visit you and see how much you changed. You look beautiful." He smiled.  
I laughed, "You say that to a girl a girl who's covered in sweat after basketball."  
Then he stepped closer and brushed my hair off my face, "but you are." This time he looked deep into my eyes.  
My face turned red and I froze. I didn't know how to react to that.  
"Hikari class is starting, lets go." Kei pulled me by my hand but looked at Kyo. Not me. I looked at Kei puzzled but followed him to class anyways.  
"Kyo I'll meet you at the green house at lunch." I told him while trying to keep up with Kei.  
"But where's the gre-" he was cut off by Megumi.  
*I can show you where it is* she wrote on her notepad.  
"Umm okay but why are you writing it down?" he laughed.  
She looked at him with a serious expression, *My voice is too precious to waste*

"I guess it was really important to you that Kyo knew us as only friends." Kei said as we walked down the hallway.  
"Well of course." I said, Kei looked away, "He cant know were rivals."  
He looked at me confused, "What?"  
"Listen," I said really serious, "You cant tell him im loosing to you. Please just not him."  
"So he's that important to you." Kei looked down.  
I teased, "He's very special." Then laughed but it seemed like Kei took it really seriously. He pushed me against the wall and locked his arms around me so I couldn't run.  
He looked deep into my eyes, "Am I not special to you?"

My heart skipped a beat, I tried to keep it in control so that Kei wouldn't hear my heart beat that fast.  
He smirked, "You don't have to force yourself to say I am. I know im not." He let go of me and walked to class as I stood there and watch him.  
And as I saw him disappear into the classroom I whispered, "You are special…"


	3. Jealous?

**Chapter 3 **

*So how do you know Hikari?* Megumi wrote as she sat in the green house, sipping tea with Kyo.  
"Well when I was young," he took a deep breathe, "I used to get bullied a lot at school."  
She looked at him puzzled, *You look like a pretty strong guy* she wrote.  
"Thank you." He smiled, "But I wasn't. Hikari always had to look out for me. So I got her dad to train me to be stronger. But I could never beat Hikari. So we made a promise."  
*A promise?* she looked at Kyo confused again right before the garden house door slammed open.

Akira shouted, "Megumi!" and ran over to hug her.  
She looked up and smirked, "New boyfriend?" she giggled.  
Megumi blushed, *I only have eyes for Yahiro.* Kyo laughed.

"So who are you then?" Akira asked curious.  
"Hikari's friend." He smiled, "Kyo."  
Akira's eyes widened, "K-kyo? Your Kyo?"  
"So Hikari has spoken about me I see." He smiled to himself. "I didn't know she missed me that much." He joked.

Kei walked into the green house and narrowed his eyes when he saw Kyo while he smirked. I followed Kei into the green house. "Kyo!" I shouted excited.  
"Hikari." He smiled walked up to me and held me around my waist, "Let's go for a walk. How's your dad?" he glanced at Kei and smirked again as we walked out the green house.

"Wow… aren't they a cute couple." Tadashi laughed.  
Akira slapped him and looked up at Kei, "Their just childhood friends."

"Damnit." Kei kicked the door and stomped out of the room.

"Poor guy." Ryu said, patting the baby Kangaroo on the head.  
Akira looked at him awkwardly, "Where do you even find these animals?"

"So Hikari," Kyo asked as we walked through the school gardens, "Did you miss me?"  
I laughed, "Who'd miss you?" I joked and slowly slid his hand away from my waist, it made me feel uncomfortable.

Sadly that did work, he moved his hand down mine and help it tightly, "Kyo could yo-"

"Funny seeing you guys here?" Kei came right between us and pushed Kyo away.

Kyo glared and then smiled again, "Isnt it?"

I looked at them both puzzled Kei had his hand in front of me, as if he was protecting my from Kyo.

"Hikari," Kyo said still not looking at me, "Do you mind meeting me back at the green house? I have something I'd like to discuss with Kei."

"Umm… Okay." I felt a bit weird leaving those two alone but I walked away, tempted to look back and see what they were talking about.

"Now Kei, you seem to be getting in the way of Hikari and I." he smiled, "How much do you want to stay away from her?"

Kei laughed, "Do you plan on buying me away from Hikari?" he glared, "You got to do a lot better than that."

Kyo smiled, "Very well then, you better be up for a fight."

Kei smirked back at him, "I'm up for anything."


	4. Kei's feelings

Me: Again im sorry for the late update. My reason is written on the other stories. Thanks for the support guys love getting reviews :D okay so someone wanted to know what Kyo looked like. Im gonna try and bring that into the story. Sorry I kind of forgot bout that :P

I turned around and was heading back to the green house trying to keep my cool. I saw Hikari standing outside looking around ankshiously. When she spotted me she ran towards me and asked, "Are you okay? What was that all about?"

She was worried, I could tell. And even though I made her worry, the thought of her caring made me smile. I rubbed around her head messing her hair up and smiled, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. I just want you to know I will always protect you." Kyo said walking to Hikari's side and pulling her by her hand, "I'll walk you home." He said before he smirked at me and turned away.

"This pisses you off doesn't it?" It was like she read my mind. I spun around to find Akira pearing into a magazine before she looked up to face me, "He's real competition you know?"

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to keep my cool, "Hikari and I are just friends."  
"You keep that up and you'll loose Hikari in know time. And also," She said turning the magazine to face me, "He's a professional model."

I clenched my teeth and glared at his photo.  
She turned the magazine back towards her, "I mean look at him. He's tall and hot. And his brown hair goes so well with his green eyes. I mean their green, how pretty is that and-"

"Alright Akira I get it!" I yelled annoyed as she wouldn't shut up on how 'hot' he was. "I'm going home."

"You know there's a perfect day you can ask her you know." She started, I knew she wouldn't go on until I turned and faced her so I did.

"When would that be?" I asked anxiously.  
"Next weekend, the school formal dance. Even though she may not act like it Hikari has been really excited. She's been talking about it all week." Akira smiled, "You should ask her."

"Your joking right?" I laughed, "This is Hikari were talking about."  
"A girls dream is to go to a dance with the guy she likes." Akira looked at me really seriously, "Hikari is a girl too you know."

I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Akira. I think I'll ask her." I turned around and headed for the school gate, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day I walked into school rehearsing what I was going to say to Hikari before I was smacked on the head with a heavy bag. I spun around and started, "Hikari I-"

But to my disappointment it was Akira who burst out laughing, "Your really worried about asking her aren't you?" She chuckled.

My face went red, "Shut up Akira." I said before turning around and continued practicing.

"Wow I never thought anyone could make Kei loose his cool. I guess I was wrong." She tried to hold in her laugh.  
"It's not just anyone." I smiled to myself, "It's just her."  
Akira smiled at me in silence and then looked up, "Oh, well speak of the devil." She chuckled and shoved me towards Hikari who just walked into school.

I bumped into and glared at Akira who was still laughing. "Sorry Hikari."  
"It's fine." She smiled and started walking again.  
"Wait!" I yelled behind her and the froze.  
She turned to face me and then all of a sudden everything I practiced yesterday night and this morning blanked out and I began to studder, "I-I im –"

She looked at me puzzled and I sighed. What was I doing, this was Hikari, I had nothing to be worried about, I smiled and said, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

She looked shocked, then her face went red, and then she smiled, "I'd love to but,"  
"But," Kyo walked up from behind her and smirked at me, "She's going with me."

ME: Okay I know most of you want more Kei and Hikari scenes, but I need to work up a story. Trust me they will come though, im a fan girl too I understand the excitement :P This chapter wasn't that great but im thinking that chapter 6 is going to be the night of the dance for those who wanted to know


	5. Prom Night 1

Kyo didn't take his eyes of me for a second and whispered, "You really are beautiful Hikari." He said with his face bright red. I smiled trying not to feel embarrassed, "Thank you." I whispered. He made me feel so uncomfortable because he said it every few seconds. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said running away as fast as I could to avoid awkward situations. I slammed the door shut behind me and walked up to the mirror. My beautiful dress hung perfectly on me. It was a tube and tight till the waist, from there it hung loosely to the floor. It was white with fine off white embroidery on the top of the tube and waist. I looked at the back in the mirror and smiled. It was a tight corset which I thought showed too much skin but Sakura insisted it was fine. I slipped on my high strappy heels and let my straight hair fall loosely on my shoulders down to my waist. I tried to take off some of the makeup sakura put on me but it was all water proof so it didn't help.

I was already at the hotel for our prom and sighed before pushing the bathroom door open. The minute I walked out I felt a lot of eyes on me. I could hear whispers and they made me conscious. I was about to run back into the bathroom when I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hikari?" Kei was standing on the staircase staring at me, his eyes wide open and to my surprise, his face red. He walked down the staircase not taking his eyes off me. My face flustered while my heart was running at an uneven pace. "Woah, you look, wow." He smiled still not taking his eyes of me finding it difficult to complete his sentences.

I smiled with my face still red. I was so happy, I was at prom in a beautiful dress, with all my friends, and I was with Kei.  
"Takashima!" A girl shouted as I could hear her running in her heals across the hallway.  
She ran and hugged his arm tightly, "Let's go dance!" She giggled happily. She was wearing a low red dress which fell loosely on her. She had curled brown hair and green eyes. She was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. She looked up at me confused, "Sorry did I interrupt something?"

I looked at her confused. I had never seen her before. Who was she?  
"Umm no don't worry about it." Kei said clearing his throat, "Hikari, this is Meg. She's my date tonight."  
I just stood there feeling both uncomfortable and rejected. I tried not to make it obvious but it was too late. "Hello." I gave her a weak smile, "Sorry I'm the one interfering I should go." I felt my tears fill my eyes while I struggled to keep them in.

I pulled my dress high enough so that I wouldn't trip on it as I ran down the hotel hallway to the dance floor.  
I saw Kyo but I turned in the opposite direction and walked up to Akira, Tadashi, Jun, Sakura and Ryuu standing and talking near the snack stand.  
"Wow Hikari you look really pretty." Jun said smiling his cheeks a little red.  
"Really you do." Ryuu smiled.  
"Thanks you guys." I gave them a weak smile. "I got a little headache so I'm going to get some fresh air." I said walking out towards the balcony without waiting for a response.

I sighed and used the stars as an excuse to look up when it was actually to avoid my tears from overflowing. I laughed at myself for being so immature. I slipped off my shoes and pressed my feet to avoid the pain.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I turned around to find Yahiro standing behind me.  
"Yahiro? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.  
He chuckled, "I came with Megumi." I smiled to see that everyone was in a relationship and it made  
me feel a little left out.  
"Are you okay?" He said coming a little closer and pushing my hair out of my face.  
"Is it just me or does this scene seem too familiar?" Kei said walking out to the balcony.  
Yahiro chuckled again, "Yes I remember. This is when I first told Hikari you loved her and she didn't believe me."  
My face went bright red and I tried not to look at Kei but when I did I saw he was blushing harder than I was. There was a long awkward pause until Yahiro realized what he did.  
"Ummm," he said after a while, "I better go look for Megumi." He said turning sharply on his heels and walking back as quickly as he could.

There was a long awkward pause before Kei finally broke the silence.  
"You know he was right. I had this huge crush on you." Kei said coming a little closer.  
"Really?" I said trying to avoid eye contact by looking up at the stars and sounded uninterested.  
He cupped my face in his hands and locked eyes with me. "Really." He said with a very serious expression on his face. My face was red and I tried to pull away but his grip was so strong that I couldn't. I tried to keep my tears in because he said 'had' a crush on me.

"Hikari why are you trying not to look at me?" He smirked at me coming in a little closer.  
I knew he could hear my heart thump loudly and soon my face got redder, "Because your such a damn eye sore." I said closing my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at him.  
I could hear him laugh and I opened my eyes again to see him blush, "You really do look beautiful tonight."  
I pushed myself away from him because I thought I was going to explode. I turned away and placed my hands on my face where his fingers were before.  
I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist, I spun around and starting hitting him, "Stop joking around." But I looked up to see him very serious and my hands fell.  
"I never once said I was kidding." He looked at me and bent in, closer and closer. I began to shake and I thought I was going to explode. But then I opened my eyes and I saw him stop, his eyes looked sad, and he gave me a weak smiled, "I wont force myself on you." He kissed my forehead and turned around walking back into the dining hall.

I feel to the floor with my face resting in my palms as I cried my eyes out, "Why cant I just say it." I sniffed.

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	6. Prom Night 2

I sat untidily on the ground rubbing my sore eyes as I lifted my face to see Yahiro standing in front of me.

"You know your personality annoys me." He said getting straight to the point looking down at me annoyed.

He pissed me off, I pushed myself off the ground with my heels in my hand, "Well isn't that a lovely thing to say to a crying girl." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"I don't know what it will take to get it through that thick skull of yours." He said pinning me against the wall and slammed my wrists against it, "It pisses me off to see that any guy can put up with a girl as much as he puts up with you."

I struggled to pull out of Yahiro's grip but as strong as I was, Yahiro was stronger. I stuggled and he looked completely unaffected. But no matter what he said, he was right. I hurt Kei and I had to make things right before he miss understood things anymore.

I finally used my feet to kick Yahiro enough so that he loosed his grip and when he did I pulled my hands out of his grasp.

"Thanks Yahiro. You were right." I said running back into the hall with my heels still in my hand as he knelt of the floor in pain from when I kicked him in the ribs.

I franticly ran around the hallway looking for Kei who was standing near the drink table and to my disbelief he was with Meg. I took a deep breath before slowly walking towards them. I interrupted them, "Kei I need to speak to you." I whispered but it was loud enough so that Meg could here.

"Meg I'll be back in a few minutes." Kei said walking ahead as I spun around and followed him out towards the balcony again.

Yahiro was gone now so we were alone as I stood there shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Well?" Kei asked a little confused but tried not to give me eye contact.  
"About before," I said my voice studdering a little as I tried looking up at the stars again. "It wasn't exactly, like, like what I want to say is-" I couldn't find the right words to express the way I felt.

"It's alright Hikari." He said turning to face me brushing my dark hair out of my eyes. "You don't have to force yourself. Your worried we wont be able to be friends cause of my feelings." He gave me a weak smile.

_No… That wasn't it. _I stood there holding his hand that was on my face but I couldn't get the words to come out. _Why cant I say it? What am I so afraid of? _I kept asking myself as my eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's alright." He smiled before pulling his hand out of mine, "I will always love you but I will bury my feelings for you." He swiftly turned around and started heading towards the hall again.

I couldn't let thing end like this. I reached out my hands for him and clutched onto his back. I held him tightly and whispered, "I love you." My tears were now streaming down my face, "Please don't  
leave me."  
He turned around and smirked intertwining his hands with mine, "I know you do." He laughed and gently kissed my neck, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

My face was now red, not only with embarrassment but with anger, "You asshole!" I swore throwing my hands at him with anger. "You tricked me."

"Well I think I waited enough didn't I?" He said gently holding my hand as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "And things weren't really moving ahead with Kyo by your side." He said looking at me intensely his arms around my waist.

I smirked, "You are so jealous of Kyo." I laughed.  
"Is that wrong?" He asked as he pinned me against the wall and locked eyes with me.

I wasn't expecting him to say that at all and tried to look away so that he wouldn't notice I was blushing.  
He smirked, "Well I don't need to worry anymore now do I?" He chuckled a little and tightened his arms around me, "Because your mine."

He bent in and gently pressed him lips against mine as he ran his hand through my long dark hair. I couldn't hold It back anymore. I gave into him and placed my hands around his neck pulling him down towards me. My face was red but it was okay because I loved Kei and that was all that matters.

"Well it took you guys long enough." We pulled away to find Akira, Megumi, Yahiro and Tadashi peeking out at us.

"Hey you guys." Kei smiled at them his arms still around me. He played it cool knowing they were there all along.

"You guys! What the hell? You guys are all perverts!" I shouted annoyed trying to move away from Kei embarrassed but he didn't let go.

My face was bright red like a tomato but Kei just smiled at me happily and touched his forehead to mine before I smiled back.

**Me : sorry I took a little over than a week its just that I was kind of busy. PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	7. I love you

I cupped my hands filling them with water after running into the girls bathroom. I throw it against my face, squinting as the water droplets rolled down it.

I couldn't believe I told Kei how I felt. It was so embarrassing. Even worse the one person I cant beat is the person I fell in love with. Now I would be even weaker to him that I was before. I placed my cold wet hands on my warm face which was now red as I paced back and forth across the bathroom.

My trail of though was broken when the bathroom door creaked open as Akira walked in panting, she looked at me puzzled, "What was that about?"

"Im sorry!" I said my face even more red, "It was just really embarrassing and I didn't know how to act right after I confessed."

She giggled a little and then through her arms around me, "Just be yourself. You may think its hard but it isn't. Kei likes you as much as you like him and he feels the same way. So you don't have to worry about this."

I took a deep breath before pulling away from her arms, "Okay." I smiled a little though I was still a little nervous.

"Now go. Kei's waiting for you. He's a little confused as to why you ran off." She giggle tucking her short hair behind her ears.

I smiled before turning around and slamming the door open to see Kei standing right in front of the girls bathroom. And there was that feeling of nervousness again. I could hear my heartbeat and I knew he could too.

"Hey." He looked at me a little confused, "You okay?" he said as he ran his hand down my arm before intertwining his fingers with mine.

I could get the words to come out. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. I could feel the heat from his fingers transfer to my cold hands which were now shaking.

"Yeah." Akira said standing behind me as she pushed me towards Kei. "Let's go back to the table."

We walked towards Ryuu and Jun who were sitting on the table as Akira lectured Kei telling him to not get too close to me.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Ryuu smirked staring at Kei's and my hands which were locked.

Akira through herself down on the chair before sighing, "It's pretty obvious isn't it?" she looked away depressed, "My little angel is being taken away from me."

Kei laughed before sitting down on his chair and pulling me towards him to sit on him lap. My face went red again but I tried to stay composed as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

I could here Ryuu whistle as a joke in the background as Akira and Jun laughed. I shot him a deadly glare with my face still red.

I pushed myself off of Kei's lap and ran towards the drink table. I was happy. I really was, things couldn't have gone more my way than they did just then. It was prom, end of high school, the guy I liked, liked me back. I had every reason to be happy but I was just so nervous around him. I could hear my heart thump in my chest and I choke on my words.

"Hikari?" his voice sent a chill down my spine causing me to drop my glass.  
he bent to the floor picking it up and placed it on the table, "I want to know whats wrong." I could tell he was annoyed now. I'm sending out all the wrong signals.

"Okay you guys time to dance!" Akira giggled pushing me into Kei's dance as we stumbled on the dance floor.

My face was pressed against his chest as it began to turn red. But this time, it was because I could hear his heart beat loudly. I looked up to see him face a little red as he studdered, "Y-you don't have to force yourself to dance."

He said as he started walking off the dance floor but I held his shirt pulling him back and smiled, "But I want to."

He looked a little surprised but then he gave me a gentle smile and held out his hand for him. I took a few steps forward and smiled before placing my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat unevenly again as he moved his hands down my back and rested them on my waist.

His heart beat comforted me, it reminded me that he was nervous too. I felt warm standing there in his arms like I never wanted to let go.

I felt his lips lightly press against the top of my head before he rested his chin on it and whispered, "Why do you always run away from me?"

My face went a little red but I buried my face in his chest to reply, "I-I was nervous."  
He smirked a little, "I was too."

I smiled a little, "I know that now." As I tightened my grip around his neck. "Kei?"  
"Yes?" He said looking down at me giving me a gentle smile.

"I love you." I whispered before he bent down and pressed his lips against mine.  
"I love you too." He said as he tightened his grip around me.


	8. Can I kiss you?

"Hikari!" I heard a loud screech in the background as turned to face Sakura run towards me. I took a deep breath and yawned while waving at her.

"Is it true?" she yelled holding both of my hands with sparkles in her eyes, "Tell me your dating Kei?"  
I blushed a little while I had a flashback play over in my head as I shrugged, "Well, I-I think we are." I stuttered.  
"OH MY GOD!" She screeched again hugging me tightly, "I'm so happy for you!" She shouted causing everyone to watch us awkwardly.  
"Okay calm down I don't want to create a big scene." I whispered quietly pushing her away. But little did I know it wasn't that would cause the scene.  
"Morning love." I turned to face Kei who bent over and gently kissed my cheek.

Within seconds there were whispers all around us.  
I blushed hard pushing Kei away, "Don't just randomly kiss me." I tried to cover my red face with my palm.  
"I cant help it," He whispered intertwining his hand with mine, "Your just too cute." He winked causing me to blush again. He dragged me behind him towards the greenhouse.

"Good morning." Kei called excited while pushing the green house door open with our hands still locked.  
"Were early." I said looking at my watch and then at the table to see it was empty.

"I guess so." He smiled happily before throwing his bag on the coach.

I giggled a little, "Why are you so happy?" I smiled while walking towards him and slouching on the couch next to him.

"Hmm…" He gave me a devious smile, and slipped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him, "Why do you think?" he whispered while our faces were inches away.

I shrieked a little as I blushed hard. I could hear my heart thump against my chest. He looked his eyes with me as he slowly bent in and pressed him lips against mine.

My eyes widened and I pushed him away from me while panting heavily. He looked at me confused. I blushed hard and used my hand to cover my face, "Don't kiss me for no reason." I had never had a boyfriend before. I didn't know how to act in this situation.

He remained silent but kept his eyes locked with mine. That was really harsh of me I wonder if I hurt his feelings. He moved my hand I used to cover my face away from me and forced me flat on the couch while he was on top of me. He pinned my hands down on either side of me before he pressed his lips against mine. In shock I tried moving away but his grip was too strong.

When he finally pulled away he whispered, "The reason for that kiss was because you looked cute."

My face went red again as I panted and took a deep breathe he locked his lips again with me. My face was so red I thought I was going to die. My heart was beating at an uneven pace.

He pulled away again and whispered, "The reason for that kiss was because I love you."

I blushed hard expecting him to kiss me again but he just watched me as he was inches away from my face. I felt his chest flat against mine as I took in deep uneven breaths.

"Was that a good enough reason to kiss you?" He smiled at me and whispered, "Now can I kiss you again?"

My face was red, I felt like my feelings for him were going to overflow. I shut my eyes and nodded as he bent in and locked him lips with mine once again. He slid his arms down my back and around my waist as I put my arms around his neck holding his body against mine.

"Seriously guys," we pulled away to see Tadashi and the other chuckle, "Get a room."  
*Wow Hikari* Megumi wrote while giggling, *I didn't know you were so forward*

I blushed hard and pushed Kei off of me and sat a meter away from him on the couch while he chuckled.

"You guys always come at the worst possible time." I yelled trying to hide my face so they couldn't see me blush.  
"No," Ryuu laughed, "You guys just cant control yourselves." While he pat a baby sloth in his arms.

*By the way Hikari*, Megumi wrote sitting on the couch next to me, *How are you going to tell Kyo about you and Kei?*  
"Hmm?" I asked confused, "Like id tell anyone else?" I asked puzzled.

Akira glanced at Megumi and then back at me, "Hikari dear you do know Kyo is in love with you right?"

"WHAT?" I shouted spilling my tea on my uniform while I almost jumped off the couch, "No he isn't. Were childhood friends."  
"Wow your really slow." Tadashi joked with his mouth full of Akira's cake.  
"You should probably tell him soon." Akira whispered and I nodded at her.

The day passed by quickly. By the time I walked towards the school gates Kei was already waiting at the entrance for me. I smiled at him.

He ran his hand down my arm and intertwined his fingers between mine. His hands were warm. I felt them warm up my cold fingers as he walked me home.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled a little but I didn't want to let go of hand but he pulled his fingers away from mine.

He cornered me against the wall of my house as he bent in and gently brushed his lips against mine. He ran his hand down my back and around my waist holding me close to him. It was sweet. Probably from the cake Akira gave us. When he pulled away he smiled and whispered, "The reason for that kiss was because 'I'll miss you.'"

I felt my face heat up as I watched him walk away I whispered, "I'll miss you too." Before turning around and walking into my house. He made me feel so safe and happy. Like I was living the life of a princess.

As Kei walked home he stopped as he felt his phone vibrate. He answered it, "Hello?"  
"Takashima Kei?" A voice asked on the other line, "We have bad news about your father."

"What's wrong?" Kei asked a little worried as he paced around the street.  
"It seems that his situation took a turn for the worse." The man paused, "He seems to be in a very critical situation and as his oldest son you are needed to take over until his condition improves."  
"Yeah sure." He was a little worried, "Send me father's work."  
"No sir," he replied, "He wants you to fly to London."

Kei froze as his skin went a little pale. It took him a while to reply but after he sighed heavily he whispered, "Okay."

And my oh-so-perfect fairy tale didn't seem so perfect anymore as things began to fall apart.

**Me: Sorry this took me longer than usually. Please review. **


End file.
